Fallout: New Vegas Offizielles Spielhandbuch
Das ist eine Veröffentlichung von Prima Games Prima Games offizielle Website Prima Games in der englischen nukapedia. Es enthält Strategien, Karten und Komplettlösungen, die für einen Spieler beim Durchspielen von Fallout: New Vegas nützlich sein können, sowie einige zusätzliche Hintergrundinformationen über die Umgebung und Charaktere. Der Hauptautor ist David S.J. Hodgson David S.J. Hodgson in der englischen nukapedia, der ebenfalls das Fallout 3 - Das offizielle Lösungsbuch schrieb. Fehler und Versäumnisse * The first release for the German market did not include the map poster, although advertised otherwise. * The Action Point description states that firing a pistol costs 10 AP, switching between standing and crouching costs 10 AP, firing a rifle takes 25 AP, and firing a Big Gun takes 75 AP. Interestingly enough, the section is a excerpt from Fallout 3's Official Game Guides regarding AP which was also incorrect. * Some speech dialogue options are left out. For example, in the There Stands the Grass section of the guide, it is not mentioned that with 70 Science you can prevent Keely from deleting the data. * The third assassination attempt during You'll Know It When It Happens, by the disguised engineer with the knife, is entirely skipped over and ignored. * The Guide says that the unique hunting shotgun, Dinner Bell is located at the old nuclear test site. It is actually given as a reward by Red Lucy in The Thorn, after completing the quest Bleed Me Dry. * The Guide fails to include the location of the Duck and Cover! skill book at Ranger station Foxtrot. * The Guide states that the Powder Gangers are involved in the quest Hard Luck Blues, when in fact they have nothing to do with the quest. * In the walk-through for the quest Come Fly With Me, the guide states that using the rockets' navigation terminal to cause the rockets to crash into each other will give the player Karma, when in fact the Courier loses Karma. * When listing the ways to gain Arcade's trust for the quest For Auld Lang Syne, the guide lists the REPCONN Test Site as being one of the locations the player has to visit to get a reaction from Arcade. However, REPCONN headquarters is the location the player must visit; the player will get no reaction from Arcade by visiting the REPCONN Test Site. * In the guns & gear section of the guide it lists the Papa Khan helmet despite the fact that it has been cut from the game. It also shows a picture of the armor itself on page 21. * Also in the guns & gear, the guide has a section for the shady hat and the apocalypse gladiator helmet when in fact they're not in game but legacy content from Fallout 3. * Marks the Fat Man as a unique weapon that can be found in Quarry Junction and on prospectors when it can actually be bought and found in a few other places like at the Gun Runners and at Nellis Air Force Base. * Lists mini nukes as unique items and lists only 11 obtainable when there are 14, plus those that can be gotten by killing the Boomer with a Fat Man, who respawns. * Fails to mention the Big Book of Science that can be obtained for completing That Lucky Old Sun in the Followers of the Apocalypse's favor. * States that that the destroyed party hats found in the REPCONN Test Site are regular party hats. * Does not list the coyote alpha male and fire ants in the creature section. * Does not list moonshine, turbo, the dog tag fist, powder charge, .44 magnum, SWC (hand load) and 5mm round as craftable items. * Under the indigestible section, it lists a few items such as spore plant pods when they're not in game. ** It also includes strange meat pie (imitation) as indigestible when it is consumable. * In the ending descriptions, it says that the last independent quest in the 'Remnants' section is called 'No Gods, No Monsters' when it is in fact called, 'No Gods, No Masters' * In the section for I Could Make You Care, it lists traveling to Nipton as one of the triggers needed to begin the quest. * On the map that you get with it, it marks the El Rey Motel as a factory, not a building. * It states that 25 Speech is required to use the chemistry set in Doc Mitchell's house, when it actually requires 25 Science. * On page 485 in the Important Dates section it says that NCR forces massacred the Great Khans' settlement at Red Rock Canyon when in fact the NCR assaulted Bitter Springs. * In the Sunshine Boogie guide it says: "If you check the Array Command Interface at the base of the steps, the Array should be functioning at 120 percent efficiency." Although the terminal is actually called the: Array Control Interface. * The guide states that a tumbleweed is an enemy and is apparently found at the old nuclear test site. Hinter den Kulissen Most of the character archetype names have the same name of many NPCs from other Fallout games (Albert Tenpenny-Allistair Tenpenny, Bille DeLoria-Butch DeLoria etc.) Siehe auch * ''Fallout'' Official Survival Guide * ''Fallout 2'' Official Strategies & Secrets * ''Fallout 3'' Official Game Guide * Fallout 4: Vault Dweller's Survival Guide * ''Fallout Tactics'' Official Strategies & Secrets * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Official Strategy Guide Externe Verweise en:Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Offizielles Spielehandbuch